Rebuild of Buu Saga
by Nightlyy
Summary: Gohan defeated Cell and peace finally returned to earth. However, the war-hardened saiyan never stops training to honor his father's final wish and earth is once again placed in great danger when an ancient evil arises. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

_"Gohan!" Goku yelled out in utmost pain as Cell repeatedly landed punch after punch on his already bruised face. Earth's mightiest hero was slipping to the realm of the dead, everyone could see that._

 _"Father..." the 11 year old saiyan was rooted to the spot. He had never seen his father so near to death. Cell had unleashed a merciless assault on the saiyan after he powered up because he was growing bored of the battle. Goku was outclassed completely and Cell crippled him with absolutely no remorse.  
_

 _The rest of the team tried to intervene but the android was far more powerful than they could have imagined._

 _"FATHER!" Gohan yelled out in a mixture of pain and rage. Goku had reverted back to his normal form and his face was barely recognizable due to the constant blows. Gohan slowly limped his way over towards his father.  
_

 _Cell pulled back his bloodied fist and faced the young saiyan with a sick smirk._

 _"... Stop," Gohan said in a whisper but Cell heard it._

 _"Heh," Cell readied himself once again._

 _"G-Gohan!" Goku spat out blood, looking towards his son with a small smile. "I have faith in you, son..."_

 _"..."_

 _"You will be earth's greatest protector,"  
_

 _Cell towered over Goku's battered frame and released a sigh. "This sentimental downpour is killing me."_

 _"NEVER FORGET!"_

 _"HAAH!" This time, Cell landed the killing blow and his fist easily penetrated through Goku's chest._

 _"FATHER!"_

 _..._

"UGH!" Gohan jerked awake, his gi sticking uncomfortably to his body due to the sweat. "Another one..." he stood up and exhaled loudly, this nightmare was several years old but it never failed to make him shiver. Ever since the battle with Cell years ago, Gohan got recurring visions of Goku's death at the hands of Cell.

"Father," the teen said in a whisper. He thought the pain would slowly vanish over time but it never went away. Studying or hanging out with the rest didn't help, and his only respite was found in training. Gohan abandoned his dream of being a scholar and devoted day and night to becoming the protector his father hoped he would become.

"Gohan, its your first day of college," obviously he didn't completely neglect his studies since that would be disrespecting his mother but he it clear that he would focus more on training. He would never spit on his father's last wish, no matter what.

"Coming," Gohan replied, walking out of his room.

"Hey, Gohan!" Goten called out to him as Gohan stood at the door of his house. "Best of luck."

Gohan smiled. He rarely smiled since the Cell Games but Goten always managed to make him smile, mostly because he looked so similar to Goku. "Yeah, take care, Goten." he waved his little brother goodbye and headed out of the house.

"Will you really be wearing this?" Chi-Chi sighed, clearly not liking his attire for college.

"Yeah," Gohan replied curtly.

"How about-" she stopped when Gohan shook his head. Chi-Chi sighed, usually she would scold him but ever since Goku's death, Gohan had changed. He was still the kind-hearted boy he always was but he grew distant from the rest. Gohan usually spent most of his time training to become stronger. He was earth's new protector after all.

"Will you take Nimbus?"

"No mom," Gohan replied. "I'll go by myself."

"Alright, best of luck on the first day,"

"Take care," Gohan smiled slightly and before Chi-Chi could blink, he rushed out of the place at blinding speed.

"I have to get back home soon," Gohan muttered. "Gotta finish my training..." he sped past Capsule Corp and let out a sigh. Vegeta wasn't in good spirits either after Goku's death. He didn't meet much with the rest and had no idea how they were doing.

"Satan City," Gohan floated in mid-air, just a few miles away from Satan City, built in the honor of Hercule Satan who defeated Cell... at least that's what they thought.

"..."

"... Should have been Goku City," the teen muttered, landing back on the ground and sighing once again. "Here it goes.." flying into city would have raised eyebrows so he just walked the rest of the way.

...

In the other world, Goku found himself in the heat of an intense battle once again as he faced off against Pikkon of the West Galaxy. "You're really strong, Pikkon."

"So are you, Goku," the green humanoid rushed in for another strike.

"Heh," Goku's aura flared up and caught a reddish tint as the saiyan smirked. Being dead had its own perks. Goku shot like a bullet for Pikkon, ducked under his punch and responded with his own strike that sent Pikkon somersaulting through the air.

Pikkon caught his senses and fired a Ki blast at the charging saiyan who shoved it away.

Goku fired his own blast which Pikkon punched in two.

Still under the effect of Kaio-Ken, Goku rushed at the humanoid once again, unleashing a barrage of strikes, making Pikkon switch to the defensive. Goku finally breached through his defenses and struck the alien on the face, sending him somersaulting backwards once again.

Pikkon caught himself in mid-air and cloaked himself in a blue-sphere of energy that heated up his surroundings. Goku backed away this, preparing a Kamehameha wave in his palms.

Pikkon gave the saiyan a competitive smirk and charged at the saiyan.

"HA!" Goku unleashed the blue wave which hit Pikkon dead on, halting his advances towards Goku. "Heh..." he snickered as the collision sent a shockwave rumbling through the place, knocking away most of the weaker spectators in the crowd.

"UGH!" Goku exerted more energy, slowly pushing Pikkon backwards. This scene was a little familiar for some reason.

Pikkon eventually disengaged from the blast and went around it, looking to strike Goku from the side.

"I won't fall for that again!" Goku yelled as he caught Pikkon closing in.

Goku teleported away just as Pikkon got into striking distance, taking the alien by surprise. "Huh!?" the saiyan appeared behind just milliseconds later and punched Pikkon hard across the face.

Pikkon replied the hit with a strike of his own.

King Kai smiled. "It's amazing as to how much he improves.." the crowd cheered as the two warriors continued battling for the prize.

...

"Please welcome our newest student," the teacher introduced the half-saiyan to the class. Gohan stood near the podium, his face stoic and body relaxed.

"What's with that outfit?"

"Looks a little familiar..."

"He's good looking, though,"

"Nice to meet you," Gohan nodded once and went to sit on his assigned seat.

"Wait a second," a girl with black pigtails was the only one who recognized that gi that Gohan was wearing. "I've definitely seen those clothes before.." before she could ask him, the class commenced and the teacher started his lecture.

Things were peaceful for more than half a decade, there was no galactic threat ever since Cell but somewhere in the universe, an ancient evil was finally nearing the end of its long and deep slumber.

Vegeta woke up from his nap and clenched his fist. He couldn't escape the clown even in his dreams. "Darn it..." Kakarot had died years ago, leaving Vegeta alone. There was something about his death that pissed Vegeta off. He shut himself away from Bulma and Trunks, preferring to train alone. He still wanted a chance.

Goku was still as big of a hero as ever.

* * *

 **Hello guys. You might have seen me here before. I wrote a couple of fics but deleted them because no body cared! D: From the title, you can see that this is a rebuild of the Buu Saga. Honestly, Cell Saga was the perfect place to end DBZ but they just had to create this. The whole thing was a clusterbleep but you can't deny there were some gems. I was watching goku vs vegeta and that got me pumped up to write this.**

 **Yes, Cell punched Goku to death and Gohan isn't a loser, like in the anime. He's war-hardened and focused on keeping his promise. Mystic Gohan was another gem in the anime... which they totally destroyed.**

 **Anyway, do tell me if I should continue this if you liked the prologue.**

 **Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo, new kid, you wanna hang around the city?"

"No thanks, I have to get going," Gohan brushed past the group of his classmates and quickly stepped out of the school building. The half-saiyan let out a sigh. Why was he even doing this anyway? He already knew everything about the lecture today.

However, something caught his eye, or rather, someone. A black haired female who sat a few seats away from him kept looking at him during the lecture, hell she even glared at him a couple of times.

"HEY!" Gohan kept walking, ignoring the voice from behind. "Wait up!"

Gohan shrugged and kept walking towards the exit of the campus... until the girl got in his way and gave him another glare.

Gohan arched his eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"Can't you hear?! I've been yelling at you for the past 5 minutes,"

"Well, what is it?" he shrugged.

Videl narrowed her eyes at him. He didn't seem to know her, that was a surprise. Everyone knew her, she was Hercule's daughter. "I've been wondering about your clothes..."

Gohan narrowed his eyes this time. "What about them?" his words came out a little too strongly.

"Uh, I've seen them before somewhere..." Videl replied.

"..." Gohan brushed past her and shook his head, not wanting to get involved in the mess.

"Hey, wait!" she demanded.

Gohan looked over his shoulder and shook his head again. "This is none of your concern."

"You listen here, hey!" the half-saiyan ignored her once again and kept on walking, hoping to get away from the noisy environment. Soon as he reached the outskirts of the city, Gohan powered up and flew away towards his destination.

Just as he was flying over capsule corp, Gohan had a change of heart. "... I guess," he muttered, looking over the corporation. Vegeta would probably never greet him ever again but he still cared for the rest living there.

Gohan landed back on the ground and made his way inside the building.

"Hey, Gohan!" the half-saiyan smiled once again.

Gohan turned around and greeted back the kid running up to him. "Hey, Trunks."

The purple haired half-saiyan bowed slightly. "I've been good... kinda boring here... like always." he gazed at the ground below.

"How are the rest?" Gohan asked.

"Mom is fine... Dad, however..." the younger saiyan cringed. "Uh..."

"... He's not gotten any better?"

Trunks sighed. "He talked to me like 2 months ago..." he said. "Told me to get lost from the place..."

Gohan cringed.

"He disappears randomly, comes back and its the same thing again..." the purple haired kid gave out a hopeless sigh. "... It's like we're zombies here."

"... Goten is pretty bored too," Gohan spoke up, giving him a smile. "And I don't have class tomorrow so you want to hang out?" Trunks' expression brightened up. "We can even spar in the woods too if you'd like."

"Really?" Trunks grinned.

"You're welcome to come anytime, Trunks," Gohan smiled again.

"Awesome!" The younger of the two bounced. "I'll be there tomorrow then-" he stopped and so did Gohan when both of them felt a very familiar presence in the hallway. Gohan sighed and looked over to his shoulder to see the saiyan prince walking towards him with a frown on his face.

"..." Trunks gulped and took a step back. Vegeta's aura was suffocating him for some reason.

Gohan didn't bother greeting him like old times. It was clear that Vegeta still didn't like him... in fact, his hatred for him was stronger than before.

"..." Vegeta sent a glare to the half-saiyan and the place rumbled slightly.

"..." Gohan held his gaze as Vegeta kept walking towards the other end.

Whenever he laid his eye on Gohan, Vegeta resisted the urge to go berserk. He couldn't quite understand it himself but Gohan just pissed him off like never before. He was dedicated and a powerful warrior, maybe the most powerful saiyan in existence, Vegeta respected Goku for his powers but the same wasn't the case with Gohan.

Ever since Goku's death, Vegeta shut himself from the rest. Slowly and slowly, his already weak attachments with Bulma and Trunks faded away. He didn't talk to them anymore and just ate and slept in his room, where no one else was allowed, he nearly blasted Bulma when she tried to enter and since then, they never talked.

"..." the intense stare down finally ended when Vegeta walked away from the hallway and Trunks let out a deep sigh.

"See?" Trunks said. "It's always like that when he's around..."

"Enough of that," Gohan said. "Get some sleep and train for the sparring tomorrow, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Trunks grinned again. "Goodbye, Gohan-sensei.."

Gohan stopped and chuckled. This had happened before. "Tell your mom that I said hi, later Trunks." he gave a final wave to the younger saiyan and disappeared.

"..." Trunks' smile faltered when Gohan's energy disappeared. It was back to being zombies once again.

...

Gohan landed back in the woods and sighed as the usual visions began haunting him once again. He couldn't get the image of Goku's bloodied up face and lifeless body out of his skull, no matter how hard he tried. It was forever burned into his brain.

One thing that calmed him however was that Goku died like a warrior. He didn't cry or beg Cell to stop. Even when the bastard powered up and dwarfed his power, Goku fought back and even managed to take the android by surprise a couple of times.

"Dad..." Gohan let out another sigh. Goku had refused to come back to earth and passed on the role of the protector to Gohan and at times, it was too much to bear. He just wanted the image out of his head and to see his father once again.

The visions started attacking him again and Gohan clutched his head. "Darn it," he cussed, trying not to blow up everything around him due to sheer rage. At times, he wished Cell could come back so he could brutalize that bastard once again.

"Hey, Gohan!" Goten came running towards his older brother. "You came back, I was getting so bored."

"Well, Trunks will be coming over tomorrow," Gohan announced, making Goten bounce. "Uh, try not to mention his father, okay?"

Goten nodded. "Sure," he said. "I hope he's okay..."

"He's not," Gohan sighed. "Honestly, I won't be surprised if Vegeta goes berserk one day and destroys the city... his rage has been growing nonstop."

"You can stop him, right?" Goten asked, looking his older kin in the eye. "If he decides to attack me or mom.."

Gohan didn't hesitate. "I will beat him to death if he tries to put a finger on you, don't worry," he said. Goten looked exactly like Goku and imaging him lying in a pool of his own blood caused the place to jiggle again.

"Woah," Goten yelped, dropping to the ground. "Calm down, bro."

Gohan's hair momentarily flashed golden but he managed to restrain himself. The teen let out some deep breaths. "Sorry, lost control for a second..."

Goten stood up once again. "Do you think I'll ever be a super saiyan? like you and dad?"

"... To be honest, Goten," Gohan's mind flashed back to his transformation to super saiyan 2, it happened the moment Goku took his last breath. "I really hope you don't..."

"WHAT!?" Goten pouted. "What do you mean? Super saiyan is cool and so powerful and-"

"You really never are the same after that," Gohan cut in. "It's an awesome power but it comes at a price..."

"A price?"

Gohan sighed and took a stance as well. "Let's forget it. Trunks is coming tomorrow and I need you to hang with him, so show me what you got."

Goten grinned, powering up. "Sure, here I come!"

The shock-waves that were given off during their 'friendly spar' told Chi-Chi that Gohan had returned from school.

...

"A one whole day!?" Goku yelled out in excitement. "REALLY!?"

"Uh, yes," King Kai replied. "There is a tournament going on and because of your noble sacrifices, Yemma has allowed you to return to the world of living for a day."

"That is so good to hear," Goku grinned. "It's been so long since Cell sent me up here."

"... You shouldn't joke like that, Goku," his mentor sighed. "That traumatized even me."

"I know someone who is more traumatized then you King Kai," the saiyan replied.

"You mean, Gohan?"

"Yeah," Goku sighed. "I've been watching him at times, he still hasn't gotten over it."

"He did see his father die by the hands of his enemy," the God replied. "I can understand how he feels."

"He'll be okay," Goku chuckled. "After all, I'm going back."

"You still should be a little careful," King Kai warned. "I have a bad feeling about something."

"It will be fine," Goku laughed. "After all, my son is the protector of earth." he started proudly before returning back to his food once again.

...

"I knew it!" Videl had sneaked into her father's room and took out a few pictures from his closet. One of them was a picture of her father warming up to fight Cell but that wasn't important, the group of fighters looking on apathetically were her main focus.

"Those are the clothes..." she noted, observing a short bald guy and a taller, spiky haired male donning outfits very similar to the one Gohan wore in high-school. "No doubt about it..."

A purple haired teenager, a green dude with a cape, an angry looking male in armor... and finally, a black haired kid in a cape. "I have..." she blinked. "Oh my, that's him..." the resemblance was there, no doubt about it. This kid was the same teen met today.

"Gohan..." she stood up, balling her fist. "You can't run forever."

* * *

 **Wow, I'm extremely happy by the response. Way better than the first one. This fic will keep on running, just review and give me your thoughts, all I need to write.**

 **Anyway, Gohan isn't an ssj3 yet... but who knows? hahaha.**

 **And no, there is no way will Videl ever bully Gohan here. Don't get him wrong here, he'll still sacrifice his life to save any stranger but I think, after all the shit he went through, he should have gotten quieter and stoic, not dance around in some stupid looking outfit. He's a little tweaked and because of that, Videl won't bully him. Uh, DBZ was always about warriors and fighting, it wasn't about humans and freaking costumes. So sorry to any vide/hercule/bee fans, but they won't get as large of a role as they did in the anime.**

 **Also, would you like to see Vegeta as an antagonist? just let me know about his alignment, I got both sides ready. Why is he pissed? You'll have to wait for Goku.**

 **Also, this is end with a bang, as in, the previous antags will have a role in this fic, if buu saga is to end dbz, it should end with a fucking bang.**

 **Wow, that was long. Hopefully you enjoyed this, next chapter, you get to see a battle. And also, do let me know if you'd like to read a flashback chapter to the cell games but it will be dark af.**

 **See you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I told you before," Gohan hissed, growing annoyed with the girl who was hell bent on pestering him. "This is none of your concern."

"I'm just curious," Videl argued.

"I am still not interested," Gohan shot back, walking out of the campus.

"Hey, my dad is martial artist too you know?" Videl said.

Gohan sighed, shook his head and simply zapped away from the black haired girl, making her take a few steps back. "What the hell?!" she shrieked, luckily no one else was around. "Did he just disappear?"

A vein popped up on her forehead. "I was wanted to ask you to sign up for the tournament, you jerk!" just as she was about to walk away, Gohan came back, appearing outta nowhere which surprised the female once again.

"Gah!" Videl stumbled backwards, nearly dropping to the ground but she managed to retain her balance.

"Which tournament?" Gohan asked.

Videl blinked. "The world marital arts tournament?" she said. "You do know it happens every three years, right?"

"... Oh," Gohan nodded slightly. They had missed a few due to the trip to namek and honestly, he never paid attention to anything else after Goku was killed. "When will it happen?"

"Just a couple of days left," Videl answered. "So, you signing up? Prize of 10 million zeni."

Money wasn't an issue but the challenge excited him, he'd love to have his name alongside his father. "Yeah, sure." Videl's eyes brightened up. "Who is the champion?"

Videl frowned. "Do you seriously not know? The current champion is my father, Hercule Satan."

Gohan nodded again. "I see, so you're Hercule's daughter."

Videl growled. "Oh, now you find that out?"

"Sorry," Gohan shrugged.

"..."

"..."

"Well, see you soon," Gohan bid her farewell and teleported away once again, leaving Videl confused once again. She remembered a couple of people discussing the cell games years ago. Most of the discussion revolved around one question : Just how did the competitors disappear at times?

Her father dismissed it as another cheap trick, Videl was unsure about all that but she agreed with him, until now. Gohan literally the very same thing and it only increased her confidence in her assumption that Gohan was the same kid in the old cell games picture.

"Jerk," she spat with a pout and walked away.

Gohan sped past the capsule corporation once again and stopped momentarily when sensed rage incarnate walking around the building. "Huh..." the teen looked below at the ground to observe Vegeta stomping towards a spaceship.

The demi-saiyan sighed as the spaceship soon departed from the capsule corporation to Kami knows where.

Gohan's aura flared up once again and he departed soon after.

"..."

"..."

"Hey!" Gohan lost his focus and nearly crashed into a tree when he heard the voice. It was familiar. The voice sent shivers down his spine, brushing over each segment of the bone, where the hell did it come from?

"Father?" Gohan quickly landed to the surface and looked around. "FATHER!?" he yelled, was it really Goku? or was this some sick hallucination of his damaged psyche? It made sense since he couldn't get away from the blasted memories even in his sleep.

"I'm beginning to think I have issues..." Gohan muttered.

"Hey, Gohan!"

"..."

"You're not hallucinating, son," Goku said. "It's really me."

Gohan blinked. "Honestly?"

"Honestly,"

"Where are you, father?" Gohan looked around. "Why can't I see you?" honestly, he never felt this alive in years. Even though he couldn't see Goku, he was insanely happy from just hearing his voice.

"I'm talking from the other world," Goku explained. "How are you, son?"

"I was dead for nearly a decade but I've never felt so alive," Gohan grinned like old times.

"Well, you'll be more happy with the next news then," Goku laughed.

"What is it?" Gohan brightened up.

"I cannot talk for long but give everyone this news, I'll be coming back to earth for a day..." Gohan's eyes widened to comical proportions. "King Yemma has granted me permission to compete in the next World Martial Arts Tournament so I'll be allowed to visit for a day."

"..."

"See you soon, son," Goku bid farewell, leaving Gohan alone.

"He's coming back..." Gohan said after a pregnant pause. "HE'S COMING BACK!" the demi-saiyan yelled out in pure joy, his father was coming back and the visions that always haunted him ever since the cell games completely vanished when he heard Goku's voice.

Gohan took off once again, smiling genuinely for the first time since the blasted cell games. Trunks was probably already at his house and he was sure that Goten would keep him company and because of that, Gohan changed his direction and flew over to capsule corp, he had to tell everyone the news.

...

Vegeta nearly cussed when the embedded cellphone in the console of the spaceship began to beep. The saiyan price gazed over at it and let out a small cuss when he realized it was Bulma. "Damn.." he was inches away from blowing the thing but decided against it and picked up the call, he actually wanted to shout.

"You better have a damn good reason to call me," Vegeta spat his first words out, not even bothering to greet her.

"..." Bulma paused. "Goku is coming back for a day."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"He's going to compete in the tournament, just thought I just let you know," Bulma said. "... Get home safe." she just had to add that.

Vegeta grunted in annoyance and actually ended up cracking the device at the end of the call. The prince sat back on the seat and let out a deep breath, his brain still processing the information that Bulma had relayed to him.

"So, that clown is coming back..." Vegeta grunted again, smashing his knuckles together. Kakarot even died with a smile, unlike Vegeta who actually begged before dying. He surpassed him in power, and he even surpassed him in his weakest moment.

"GRRR!" Vegeta had to control himself, he was on a fairly weak spaceship. "I won't be ridiculed by that clown or his half-breed son once again," he swore, setting the parameters back for earth.

* * *

 **Hey guys. I'm sorry for the wait, college really is a slave driver but here we are. The story might seem a little slow and honestly, this was extremely boring to write but you know, I just can't skip straight to the tournament. Next chapter, things will start building up (longer chapters too) more battles and stuff like that (speaking off, did you like the little skirmish between goku and pikkon in chapter 1? I've barely written dbz battles so I'd love some feedback on that)**

 **Also, expect a slightly/more than slightly different Buu. I hope you guys are cool with that.**

 **Why is Vegeta pissed? You'll find out soon enough. One point was already explored here but you'll have to wait for the rest. Also, I have to clear some stuff, when I meant vegeta as an antag, I meant it temporarily, like Majin Vegeta (we'll just increase the duration for a while) let me tell you, Vegeta will be insanely important for this story and he's a hero in the end, prolly the biggest one too.**

 **And thank you for the reviews, I might not reply all the time but your support is really appreciated. Thank you.**

 **I'll see you again soon. Later.**


End file.
